The Reason to Exist
by Alera33
Summary: Light Yagami contemplates the reason to exist with his best friend (Name). Reader Insert.
1. Chapter 1

_*Flashback*_

" _Light, why do you think we exist?" Asked a young but smart and highly inquisitive (Name). She and her best friend Light, were at the boy's house. Lying on the ground and looking at the stars._

" _I don't know (Name)," replied Light, his intelligent mind worked to try to give (Name) an answer. "I mean, many religions state that we are here to gain knowledge and be the best people we can be but I'm not sure if that's true." (Name) lifted her small body and looked at Light._

" _I don't know either so we'll find out together. Deal?" She said and held out her pinkie for him to take, sealing the deal. It was a childish thing but whenever they did this, it was always a promise they would keep no matter what. Light lifted himself up and stretched out his arm to her. Wrapping his pinkie around hers he said,_

" _Deal."_

 _*End of Flashback*_

* * *

Light and I were in school, staring out the window not interested in the lecture that the teacher was giving.

"(Name)," the teacher spoke. "What is the answer to question number one?" He was trying to catch me off guard but that would likely never happen.

' _What is theory?'_

"It explains how some aspect of human behavior or performance is organized. It thus enables us to make predictions about that behavior," I stated after looking at the question. The teacher glared at me while I looked back at the window. Light gave me a small smirk. We both celebrated in each other's accomplishments. Because of this, we never got into any arguments.

"Would you please stop flirting with each other and listen to the lesson?" The teacher said, staring at us.

"Sir," Light said, addressing the teacher. He raised an eyebrow and motioned for Light to continue. "Flirting means to try to attract someone mostly in romantic ways for amusement, to tease, or lead on. Neither of us were doing any of those things so you could hardly call it flirting. Yes, we are attracted to one another but we are not trying to lead the other on or tease for amusement." Some of the girls around us giggled at what Light said about us being attracted to one another. I did not blush at this because I knew how he meant it. The teacher looked very angry at us.

"Both of you get out of my class. And while you're at it, go talk to the principal."

Light and I calmly grabbed our things and headed out the door. We weren't worried, we had talked to the principal many times and he loved us. Mostly because we were the top students, so we would be able to get out of it easy. Light and I both exchanged small smirks at each other. We loved the feeling of winning or at least knowing we were going to win.

Light entwined my pinkie with his. It was a childish thing but it always reminded us of the deals we've made with each other.

"(Name), what is your idea of a perfect world?" Light asked me. I was silent for a while, contemplating his question. We would have moments like this often, asking each other questions and silence for pondering the answers.

"My idea of a perfect world is justice. Where everyone is kind, honest, and trustworthy. Where people don't have to worry about locking their doors at night in fear of someone hurting them. Where there is no injustice, no wars, just peace. But as this world is made of humans, who many of which are evil or rotten, this world can never be achieved." We walk the rest of the way to the principal's office in silence, our pinkies still entwined.

"(Name) and Light, my favorite students! Please, come in!" The principal said enthusiastically to us when we arrived. Once we got settled the principal set out coffee and cookies for us. But we politely declined. "You two don't worry. I'll get the problem sorted out with your teacher today. Since it's the last period you are free to go home." He gave us a bright smile and we graciously thanked him.

We walked to Light's house again in silence. It never bother either of us so most of the time we didn't break it. Once we got there we greeted his mother and quickly explained why we were home early. I always went home with Light to work on homework with him. We never needed help but it was just comforting to be in each other's presence as we understood each other so well.

We went up into his room and just thought I guess. At least, that's what I was doing I don't know if Light was doing the same. Reaching over to him, I entwined our fingers together, thinking abut our deal.

"(Name)," Light said, earning me his attention as I looked up at him. "I have been thinking about your view of a perfect world and it's exactly like mine. I agree with you that there is evil in the world which is why our world cannot be accomplished. The only thing is, I don't know how we would get rid of this evil. But if I had the chance, I would take it." I nodded, fully agreeing with his statement. If there is something evil and you could stop it why wouldn't you?

"(Name), I have also been thinking about one of the first deals we made." Light shifted his hand to entwine all of our fingers. "I think the reason I exist is to carry out our dream of a perfect world and…...to be with you."


	2. Chapter 2

Today was like any other day for Light, he walked to school hearing about the corrupted world he lived in. Except there was one difference, (Name) wasn't with him. For him, this meant his day would be even more boring than usual. (Name) was the only one that truly understood Light, who could actually hold an intelligent conversation with him, the one who understood his ideals, and the one who was going to carry out his dream of a perfect world with him.

Once at school, Light sat in his usual seat, the one next to him empty. As he was looking out the window waiting for the class to start, his phone buzzed. (Name) messaged him.

' _As I'm sure you've already guessed, I'm sick today. It's nothing more than a cough and a low grade fever, but my mom wouldn't let me go to school despite insisting I was fine. I should be well by evening and I might show up at cram school if I can convince Mom. Or I might show up at your house afterwards, either way I'll see you later.' -(Name)_

Light gave a smirk after reading the message, his day might not be so bad afterall. After Light had made his confession to (Name) the other day, they had started a relationship together. Light and (Name) weren't your average couple. There were no pet names, no affection in public or around anyone besides locking pinkies or maybe hand holding, no "I love you"s tagged onto every sentence, nothing. Those were the terms that they agreed to when they got together. No one even knew that they were together. However, they were not trying to keep their relationship a big secret, they only wanted to keep their private lives private.

' _See you later.' -Light_

Putting his phone away Light stared out the window, watching the outside world.

* * *

(Name) covered her mouth as a cough wracked her body. Once it had passed, (Name) let out a soft groan and flopped back on her bed, upsetting the school books laid in front of her. (Name) lifted her wrist and looked at the time, 8:42 am. (Name) gave a sigh. Six more hours until she could see Light. (Name) wasn't one of those girls who pines for her boyfriend, she was only missing her best friend. The only person who knew her and shared her ideals and dreams.

A knock sounded at (Name)'s door.

"Come in."

Soft footsteps made their way towards (Name)'s bed as (Name)'s mother exclaimed,

"(F/N)(L/N)! You should be resting not studying! The Nationwide Exam results are coming out today so you have time to rest. We're already certain that you are at least in the top five so you have no need to be studying right now."

"Mom," (Name) said as she sat up. "I'm in second place, right behind Light as usual, but if I want it to stay that way I need to study. Plus I'm not going to lay in bed all day and do nothing."

"Okay," (Name)'s mother said as she caressed her daughter's hair. "But don't push yourself too hard. I'll have your father pick up your exam results after he gets off work and we'll see if you truly got second place." (Name)'s mother teased with a soft smile as (Name) rolled her eyes.

* * *

As Light stared out the window waiting for school to end, a falling object caught his attention. It was a black book with vague white writing on it. His watched it fall it the ground, his eyes fixated on it, wondering what it was.

Class ended and Light was about to head home, when he enters the courtyard the book had fallen into. Looking over at where it was, he heads over and picks it up off the ground.

"Death Note," Light scoffed a bit at the name. "As in a notebook of death?" He opened the book, his curiosity taking over. After reading one of the 'so called' rules of the notebook, he placed it back on the ground, not believing the book could actually kill a person. However, his curious and inquisitive nature could not let him leave something so strange behind.

Light walked into his house with the Death Note tucked into his bag. His mother seeing him alone asked,

"Where is (Name)?" It was strange for her to not see the pair together as they always were.

"She has a low fever, but she said she'll be well enough to go to cram school tonight," Light told his mother before heading up to his room.

' _Should I tell (Name) about this?'_ He thought. ' _No, I should see if it's real first then tell her.'_ Making his decision Light sat at his desk, examining the Death Note further. Making the decision to use the Death Note to test if it actually worked, Light wrote down the name of a criminal on the television.

"Ok, we now have confirmation. The suspect has been found dead inside." Light stared avidly at the T.V. screen.

"A heart attack? No way, it's coincidence. This has to be a coincidence," Light tried to convince himself. "I have to tell (Name)." Light grabbed his phone and quickly sent a text.

' _Are you going to cram school? I need to tell you something.' -Light_

"Light," his mother called from the bottom of the stairs. "It's already 6:30, you know. Don't you have cram school tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll be ready in just a sec." As Light got ready to leave his phone buzzed.

' _Had to convince my mom I'm well enough to go but I'll be there.' -(Name)_

* * *

"Mom I already told Light I'm going," (Name) told her mother as she shrugged on her coat. "Plus I'll be able to get my results of the Nationwide Exam while I'm out."

"Okay, be safe," her mother said as (Name) slipped out the door.

' _I wonder what Light has to tell me,'_ she wondered as she walked to his house. Meeting him right as he walked out of the house, she immediately noticed the shocked but serious look on his face.

"What's wrong," she asked. Light grabbed (Name)'s hand and tugged her close to him.

"I found something…. Terrifying. But it could be incredible." Light proceeded to tell (Name) about the Death Note and what it might have done. "I mean it has to be a coincidence, right?" Light asked (Name) regarding the death of the criminal. She was silent for a moment before answering.

"I don't know, it could be but there's only one way to be sure," she said, looking at him.

"We have to test it one more time." He came to the same conclusion.

"It should probably be a criminal."

"But he can't be well known, otherwise," Light started.

"The news of his death will most likely be covered up," (Name) finished. This was something they did often, finishing each other's sentences and piggybacking off of each other's ideas.

"We need to see results right away," stated Light as they entered the cram school. After they sat down they watched the interaction between Sudo and the kid he was bullying.

"Sudo," (Name) whispered. "Maybe we should try killing him."

"No, we should definitely avoid killing people we know," Light whispered back. "Then again, does it even really matter. I mean would anyone really care if a guy like him was to disappear one day?"

"Probably not." (Name) looked around the room and noticed to their left, a group of girls looking at Light and giggling. (Name) set her cool stare on the girls and waited for them to notice. Once they did, the girls looked at her with wide eyes as she took Light's hand and entwined their fingers. The girls quickly turned in their seats. Light rested his head in his hand as he looked at (Name) with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

* * *

"You know," Light said to (Name). "Once you actually start looking around, it makes you wonder if you'd be doing society a favor by getting rid of all these people." She nodded in agreement.

As they walked to the door of the convenience store, Light made sure (Name) was unseen from the eyes of the disgusting men in front of the store, even making sure she entered before him. They walked over to the section of books, pulled one out and placed the Death Note inside.

"May I?" (Name) asked and Light approved, holding one side of the book while (Name) held the other as she wrote down the name of the man outside.

"Now, what will happen?" Light questioned as he held up his arm to look at his watch. The pair intently watched the scene outside. Watched as the man on the motorcycle was crushed by a truck, but also watched as a woman who was almost raped got away safely. Their eyes widened immensely as Light muttered under his breath,

"That settles it. The Death Note...it's for real."

* * *

Light and (Name) walked hand in hand back to his house, but began stumbling as the weight of their actions finally hit them.

"We killed them both," Light whispered horrified.

"Two men, those were human lives. Besides who are we to pass judgement on others," (Name) said, equally horrified. The pair leaned against a wall contemplating what had happened.

"No, wait," he said. "Maybe we're wrong. This is exactly what we've been talking about lately. This world is rotting, and those who are making it rot deserve to die." Light looked at (Name) for her opinion.

"Someone has to do it, so why not us?" She told him. "This is our chance to carry out our dream of a perfect world."

* * *

"What a nice surprise, I wasn't expecting you to be here (Name)," Light's mother said to the couple. "I hope you're feeling better, dear."

"Yes, I am. Thank you Mrs. Yagami for your concern," (Name) thanked the woman.

"Hi Mom," said Light to his mother. She stood in front of him with her hands held out. "Oh, the results of the Nationwide Exams." He bended down and searched through his bag.

"I've been waiting all day," the woman says. Light handed her the results. "Goodness, number one again! What about you (Name)? That is, if you're alright with sharing."

"Second place as usual," she called. Light and (Name) made their way up the stairs to his room.

"We're going to study in my room so please don't interrupt us, okay?" Light told his mother.

"As you wish," the woman responded. The pair made their way to Light's desk and began writing. Not long after—something appeared, startling (Name) and Light so much, they both fell out of their seats. Once (Name) found their were not in danger, she took a seat on Light's bed and listened to the conversation. She didn't need to be apart of the conversation, she had full confidence Light would ask all the right questions. As she listened (Name) couldn't help but feel delighted when Light would say 'we'. He could have done this by himself and not included her, but he _chose_ to. As Light moved over to the window while he continued his conversation, he reached forward and grabbed (Name)'s hand, tucking her at his side.

"It'll be a new world. Free of injustice and populated by people who we've judged to be honest, kind, and hard working." Light looked at (Name).

"But if you did that it would make you two the only bad people left," Ryuk, the shinigami said in return.

"Huh, I have no idea what you're talking about," Light said with an innocent look on his face.

"We're both hard working honors students, who are considered to be some of Japan's best and brightest," (Name) chimed in.

"And I, I will become the god of this new world," Light said. He looked at (Name) and locked his pinkie with hers, his next words were a promise. "And (Name) will rule at my side as the goddess of this world."

* * *

This second chapter was requested by Kurokami, Natasha-Tenshi, and Demon King Zero over a year ago but I finally did it! I hope you all enjoy it, but may I just say holy heck! I wrote chapter one almost two years ago when I was still trying to figure out my writing style. Now my writing style is different and NOT in past tense (what was I thinking back then?) but I wanted both chapters to flow so I had to write this in past tense. I really want to change all the writing is this story to present tense but that would be too much work. Welp, again I really hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
